


House Colours

by Luthien



Series: Luthien Does Writer's Month 2019 [8]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Sequence, F/M, Fix-It, Marriage, Weather, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 14:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20176105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthien/pseuds/Luthien
Summary: Some snapshots from a possible future for Jaime and Brienne (assuming that the second half of 8x04 DID NOT HAPPEN).Drabble sequence based on Brienne's and Jaime's house colours.Fill for Writer's Month 2019 Day 8: colors





	House Colours

_Brienne of Tarth… did not gown herself as a lady, but chose a knight's finery instead, a velvet doublet quartered rose-and-azure, breeches and boots and a fine-tooled swordbelt, her new rainbow cloak flowing down her back._

  * A Clash of Kings, Chapter 22, Catelyn II

**Azure**

In Summer, the sky above Tarth is a deep azure, its reflection lending the waters below the colour that makes it known far and wide as 'the sapphire isle'.

Winter is different. The lowering clouds turn Tarth's waters bleak and grey. The waves rear and crash, a grim reminder that this is the Stormlands.

Jaime has seen Tarth's summers and winters both in Brienne's eyes, and every shade in between, without ever realising it. He's consumed with a disquieting mix of emotions when at last he nears the island, but the strongest, one he never expected to feel, is recognition.

**Rose**

When first he meets Brienne of Tarth, Jaime decides that her house colours suit her: azure for the colour of her eyes, and rose for the perpetual blush on her cheeks. The azure is Brienne's, her eyes revealing her every emotion, but the rose… that's all Jaime's. He makes it his mission to bring bright colour to her cheeks at every opportunity.

It's years upon years before he discovers that there's another part of Brienne rosier even than her cheeks. He takes a nipple in his mouth and sucks, and delights in the answering rosiness that blooms across her face.

~*~

_Ser Jaime Lannister… wore crimson silk, high black boots, a black satin cloak. On the breast of his tunic, the lion of his House was embroidered in gold thread, roaring its defiance._

  * A Game of Thrones, Chapter 5, Jon I

**Crimson**

Crimson is the colour of blood that spurts from a deadly wound. It seems an appropriate colour for House Lannister. They bring death with them everywhere, when they should be bending the knee to the _true_ king.

Brienne glows with pride when Renly cloaks her with a rainbow, yet all too quickly it ends in blood and death.

Years later, it rains the day that Jaime Lannister cloaks her in blood-crimson, and a rainbow arches over the wedding party as they leave the sept.

Brienne holds Jaime tight, no longer sure which is the bad omen and which the good.

**Gold**

Gold: once both the blessing and the curse of House Lannister. A Lannister always pays his debts, but now there's no more gold in what were once the bottomless mines of the Westerlands. The Lannisters cannot pay for food, for timber to build new ships, never mind debts.

Brienne watches Jaime puzzling over the Rock's finances, trying to find a way to feed his people, to prepare for the desperately needed harvest, doing the very best he can every single day. The Lannisters have always been good at recognising debts, but less so at knowing true gold when they see it.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I'm taking a little break from my Aussie coffee mini-universe today. The next instalment of that should be posted tomorrow.


End file.
